


【盾冬/PWP】神盾局长的加班之夜

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, 全裸武装
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑盾x病冬，黑盾出任神盾局长包养武器冬兵走上人生巅峰的设定，OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬/PWP】神盾局长的加班之夜

“STEEEEEVIE——！”

“不，Bucky。现在，去睡觉。”

“你是神盾局长，没人能让你加班到凌晨赶第二天的报告。”

“是的，但我有工作计划。”

“你不是一个好的管理员Stevie。”冬兵双手撑在桌面上挡住厚厚的文件，赤裸的胸口抵在Steve立起的钢笔上，乳尖磨蹭着他的手指。“没！人！会把这样一把上膛的枪扔在地板一晚上。”冬兵摇晃着身体用挺立的乳尖去蹭他的手，从指尖到虎口划出热度的痕迹，他抬着头直视Steve，发丝下的目光炽热，濡湿的白牙咬着嘴唇。

“Steve……”他吐出的声音柔软，每个字都该死的可恶，“你没有感觉到有什么东西从下腹升起吗？那是你身为男人的征服欲和自尊心。Please Steve……”他靠得极近，气息吐在Steve脸上，那双睁得大大的眼睛像纯净的橄榄石。“你不会没有那东西吧……”

“我有。看到你如此欲求不满的骚扰我让我的自尊心得到了极大的满足。”神盾局长从被冬兵挡住的公文堆中抬起头，注视着他的士兵直到对方低下头，发出一声小小的，挫败又满足的呜咽。“好了，士兵。现在，去……”下达命令的前一刻他改变了主意，“去着装，在我工作的时候为我守夜。”

士兵嫣红潮湿的嘴唇因为微笑而折射出光泽。“Yes，sir。”

一条厚重的黑色皮带绕过肩头，在白皙光裸的胸前扣拢，离开制服的保护，承载着1.3公斤蝎式冲锋枪，加上自重超过3公斤的武装带深深勒进战士结实的肩膀，凸显肌肉的线条。胸前的扣带摩擦着赤裸的乳尖，他在轻喘着热气。

另一条武装带扣在腰间，脱掉衣服之后他不得不将皮带紧到最后一扣，黑色皮革顺畅地在闪着汗光的洁白皮肤上收紧，勾勒出精悍有力的腰身。炸弹、飞镖、毒针、指间刀、电击器，他一个个地将那些小玩意装进皮带里，拿到某个东西的时候他的动作停留了一下，嘴角扬起一丝微笑。

他依次将枪套和匕首套固定在大腿和小腿上，插进枪支和弹夹。他正在出汗，湿热的皮肤让这些沉重的武器很不好固定，他不得不又将皮带勒紧了些。然后是鞋和左手的手套，以及那些无处不在的小配件。做完这一切之后他捧起面罩，急促的呼吸打在塑胶上，散发出令人安心的气味，他在脑后拉紧绑带，将自己的喘息和上扬的嘴角封在紧密无间的面具之下。

最后他看了一眼自己——全副武装，负重超过15公斤，可以利用地形和一个连的入侵者作战或是保护他的目标从世界上任何地方逃离。然而他依然是赤裸的——全裸的，他赤裸的身体在皮革、金属、冰冷与死亡的气味环绕之中，他的胸腹随着呼吸快速地起伏，阴茎已经兴奋至半勃起，他拿起床上的巴雷特，枪管的冰冷让他忍不住想舔嘴唇，但面罩阻止了他。冬兵忍耐着用枪管在双腿间磨蹭一下的冲动，快步走了出去。

“长官，冬日战士向你报道。”

在他着装的时间里Steve已经干掉了三公分厚的一摞文件，四倍的阅读速度，哇哦？他的长官抬起头只扫了他一眼，笔尖点点那扇巨大的落地窗。“去选择你的狙击位，士兵。”

“我更喜欢接到一个贴身守卫的任务。”他咕哝着，在Steve脚边跪下来，“我想选择这里。”他双臂环抱着狙击步枪，上身前倾，将头埋进男人的西装裤里，用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭他的大腿。“在执行任务时可以取下面罩吗，sir？”

“你可以选择只有今晚是神盾局长的加班之夜，还是从今天到周末，每一个夜晚都是。”

“好吧，sir。你说了算。”士兵不情不愿地呻吟了一声，恋恋不舍地用鼻梁和脸颊去碰触Steve的腿间。

“你就像一只小猫。”Steve笑了一声，翻过一页之后伸手揉了揉他的头发。“试一试？只用你漂亮的鼻子和柔软的脸就能得到你想要的？”

“如果能让我先解开你的裤子你就不会这么说了。这不公平。”他从男人的气息里抬起头来仰望着他，湿润的大眼睛现在负责了委屈脸上所有的表情。“想让你的小猫给你唱一首寂寞的小猫之歌吗？我的主人是一个工作狂？”

“也许我下次可以给你在面罩里面加一个塞口球？”Steve漫不经心地说，当他低头再次抚摸冬兵的头发时他看到那淡绿色的眼睛里几乎在放光的神情。男人忍不住笑了起来。“你想要这个想得快疯掉了？抱歉，没有塞口球，至少下一次不会有。不过，Bucky，你有枪。”

仅仅是那声音就让他双腿一软，几乎站不起来。士兵拄着枪撑起身体，双腿已经无意识地在枪管上来回摩擦了好几次，冰冷的钢铁已经被皮肤浸湿变得烫人，这远远不够。他跌跌撞撞地走到窗边，呻吟着，背靠着落地窗外的漆黑夜幕坐下来，分开双腿让金属的枪身用力摩擦他的，他金属的手指紧握着枪，另一只手痉挛着在瞄准镜上滑动，他的嘴唇激烈地翕动，舌头伸了出来舔着他的面罩，枪口蹭着他的脸和头发。

“Steve……Sir……请给我……一个命令……啊、哈……”

男人叹了口气，再一次中断了工作抬起头来。他反复审视着士兵的状况，然后摇了摇头，“不，不是现在。”

士兵猛地弯下腰，被黑色皮带和武器包裹的赤裸身体剧烈战栗着，他的阴茎仍然是充血挺立的，被严格训练的士兵凭借自己的意志力服从着他的命令，然而身体的颤抖却越发猛烈起来。他激烈的喘息声已经从面罩中溢出，仰望着他的大眼睛里充满了泪水。“Steve……”

“来吧，Bucky。”神盾局长拍了拍他宽大的办公桌，豪华的黑漆桌面两侧镶嵌着灰色的皮革，“你可以换一个狙击位。”

他几乎是半爬半走、手脚并用地挪到Steve的办公桌前，趴倒在桌面上。Steve的手里还捏着钢笔，在他发间揉搓了几下，像是想要解开他的面罩，却又滑了过去。他抚摸着他满是汗水的肌肤，用笔尖碾压着武装带边缘被勒出的红痕，一路向下，然后在腰间停留了一下。

“这是什么？”

他从冬兵武装带的搭扣里抽出了一个小玩意，圆形的，粉红色，布满凸起的小点，安全，无毒环保，橡胶的质感闪着可爱迷人的光泽。

“是……是我的错误……Sir啊啊啊啊啊——————！！！！”

那个开到最大振动的小玩意被另一个超级士兵毫不留情地一口气塞进了他的最深处，肌肉本能的抵抗在四倍力量的手指下就像是热巧克力一样浓腻黏稠火热柔软。冬兵大声嘶叫着，身体以被压制的尾椎为中心像一尾鱼在Steve手下疯狂扭动，乳头摩擦着皮带、阴茎摩擦着桌面喷射出来，腿上的枪支和匕首碰撞得哐当作响。Steve用手指和钢笔持续着推动那个玩具，他因为巨大的快感双眼发直，恍惚地觉得那个东西已经被他塞进了胃里，还在一波又一波剧烈地振动着。

他几乎射了一两分钟，整个人都湿透了，在Steve的办公桌上留下了清晰的水痕。

Steve抽出手，按下抽屉里的另一个按钮，拿起一张纸巾擦干净他的钢笔。振动停止之后士兵的痉挛又持续了好一会才慢慢平息下来，他摇晃着头甩开了那个面罩，移动脸颊，靠过去含住了Steve的手指，反复吮吸着，在指缝间游弋他灵活的舌头，直到将Steve手上的粘液全部清理干净。

他喘息着对他的主人露出一个微笑。

“现在，你有至少两个小时的时间来执行你的守卫任务了。”

“……只有四分之一长度的不应期。”

冬兵仍然在抱怨着，Steve看见他的士兵撅起的嘴角还荡漾着迷迷糊糊的甜蜜笑容。

 

END.


End file.
